The Future In The Past
by EmrysLover1215
Summary: During the meeting after the defeat of Kronos, Chaos intervenes. He wishes to change the future by giving the gods and demigods insight into the next war. Secrets will be revealed and views will be changed as they read the future. Read AN in first chapter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, though I can always wish

Takes place during the meeting after Percy defeated Kronos and he is telling his wish to the Gods in the throne room.

_"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber._

_All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire._

_Everyone's eyes were on me-all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits._

_I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking._

_First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet._

_"Rise, my son," Poseidon said._

_I stood uneasily._

_"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"_

_I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested._

_"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."_

_I hesitated. "Any gift?"_

_Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."_

_I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"_

_Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."_

_"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."_

_"I approve as well," Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth._

_I glanced back. Annabeth was trying not to meet my eyes. Her face was pale. I flashed back to two years ago, when I'd thought she was going to take the pledge to Artemis and become a Hunter. I'd been on the edge of a panic attack, thinking that I'd lose her. Now, she looked pretty much the same way._

_I thought about the Three Fates, and the way I'd seen my life flash by. I could avoid all that. No aging, no death, no body in the grave. I could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving my father. I could have power and eternal life._

_Who could refuse that?_

_Then I looked at Annabeth again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura and Luke._

_And I knew what to do._

_"No," I said._

_The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard._

_"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . turning__down__our generous gift?"_

_There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt._

_"I'm honored and everything," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."_

_The gods were glaring at me, but Annabeth had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining. And that kind of made up for it._

_"I do want a gift, though," I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"_

_Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power."_

_"It is," I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."_

_"Someone once told me," I said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath."_

_Hades shrugged. "Guilty."_

_"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your__reasonable__request as long as it is within our power."_

_The other gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made._

_"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods," I said. "All the children . . . of__all__the gods."_

_The Olympians shifted uncomfortably._

_"Percy," my father said, "what exactly do you mean?"_

_"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents," I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."_

_Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"_

_"No more undetermined children," I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children – all your demigod children – by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."_

_"Now, wait just a moment," Apollo said, but I was on a roll._

_"And the minor gods," I said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"_

_"Are you calling me a__minor god__?" Hades bellowed._

_"No, my lord," I said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that.__No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are.__They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway.__You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."_

_Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"_

_"Percy," Poseidon said, "you ask much. You presume much."_

_"I hold you to your oath," I said. "All of you."_

_I got a lot of steely looks. Strangely, it was Athena who spoke up:_

_"The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps"-she glanced at Annabeth, and then spoke as if the words had a sour taste-"perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."_

_"Humph," Zeus said. "Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."_

_"All in favor," Hermes said._

All the Gods raised their hands and a blinding light filled the throne room, causing everyone, even the Gods, to cover their eyes. When the light disappeared they noticed all the demigods besides Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover and Tyson disappeared. While looking around in panic, they noticed a book sitting on the floor in between the Gods and Demigods. It was a fairly thick book with a sea green cover and silver writing that no one could make out.

Hermes was the one to move first. He crossed the room and gently picked the book up, as if afraid it was about to bite him. His eyes widened upon reading the cover and he looked almost panicked. He stood staring at the book for a few minutes more until Zeus finally lost his patience.

"Well Hermes?" He thundered. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hermes looked up at all the worried and anxious faces and gulped. "It is a book."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Yes we can see that. But why does this book make you act like that?"

Hermes gulped again and, with a panicked glance at Poseidon and Percy, said, "It says, The Son of Neptune milord."

Everything stilled. Poseidon's eyes widened and Percy shared a glance with Annabeth.

"What," Poseidon began slowly, "is a book about my son doing here?"

Hermes opened the book and looked for some answers. He found them when he saw the publishing date. "This book is from the future!"

Chaos began. Gods were yelling amongst themselves while the demigods began to fuss over Percy, though trying not to be obvious.

"Guys!" Percy yelled at them. They stopped their badgering at once. "If that book is from the future, how would I know what is going to happen?" They all looked abashed. They admitted asking Percy what he did and if he was ok was stupid. After all, how was he to know the answer to that as well?

Zeus, again, seemed to grow impatient. "Silence!" He boomed, ceasing all noise in the room. "Hermes," he continued in a controlled voice, obviously trying hard not to yell again, "is there anything in there that will tell us if the book is truly from the future or not?"

Hermes looked some more and finally seemed to find a sticky note in the back of the book. He cleared his throat and began to read.

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_I have seen the future and it is not something I wish would come about. So, to change it, for the better, I have sent you all a book from the future. This book takes place eight months from now and is very important. You cannot make any decisions until after you have finished the book. I shall also send some other people as well, from the future and the present. I am also the one responsible for your missing friends, but they were not needed for the reading. The people from the future may answer any questions you ask, but if they so choose they do not have to. They will arrive momentarily._

_Good luck,_

_Chaos_

Silence descended the throne room once again. Everyone seemed to be in a type of shock. It was finally broken by Athena.

"B-but that is impossible!" She spluttered. "Lord Chaos never takes action in the world."

"As impossible as it seems," Hades grumbled, "it is undeniably true."

Athena fell silent.

Everyone was waiting, on edge, for the "guests" arrived.

And arrive they did.

Another brilliant light erupted out of nowhere, again causing people to shield their eyes. When it disappeared, everyone was staring in shock at the visitors.

They could tell right away that there were only three people from their time with the group. They each looked as though they just came from war, which they did. Sally Jackson was looking around the room in awe, not yet realizing her son was standing across the room. Paul was gaping at the Gods in amazement, his mouth wide open, causing some amused looks. The third person from their time drew raised eyebrows. It was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was looking at everything with curiosity and awe. She looked as though she were itching to get her sketchbook and pencils and draw everything. The ones from the future were much more surprising.

Thalia was standing in front of everyone else, wearing her famous death to Barbie t-shirt. She had a scowl on her face and seemed to have extreme sadness in her eyes. Nico was standing slightly behind Thalia and looked even more depressed than usual. (They are from before Nico finds Percy at camp Jupiter.) There were three demigods that no one recognized. There was a boy with blonde hair and had a scar on his face, with blue eyes. He held himself with more confidence than the other two. He had a look about him, as though he were missing something very important. The other boy seemed to have curly brown hair and elfish features. He was grinning broadly at everyone. The other was a beautiful girl. She had long brown locks and kaleidoscope eyes, she also had a dagger strapped to her belt, saying that she was not just a pretty face. The last person in the future group was the one that gained the most looks. It was Annabeth. But one so very different than the present one. This Annabeth had bloodshot eyes, as though all she has been doing is crying. Her skin was stretched across her bones, emphasizing the fact that she doesn't eat much anymore. Her hair was in a very messy pony tail and she was wearing a sweatshirt much too big for her that read "Good High Swim Team".

She looked like the walking dead.

Thalia stepped up to Zeus, bowed, and stood back up quickly. All the while glaring daggers at Hera, causing some confusion. She reluctantly turned back to her father and demanded, "Father, what is going on? I thought the Gods went "silent"?" She asked mockingly.

Zeus looked flabbergasted that she would talk to him this way. His Thalia would never. What happened in the future that causes his daughter to react so cold to him? And what did she mean "silent"?

Athena, being the Goddess of Wisdom, could not resist explaining the situation. "You were brought here to read a book about the future." That gained her disbelieving looks. "Lord Chaos has sent it." Thalia, Nico and the blonde boy's eyes widened. Annabeth seemed to barely be listening, which made all the present demigods and Gods worry. "The six of you were brought here from the future while the rest of us are in the present. Well, the present for us." They seemed to accept that.

Aphrodite smiled, seeing her daughter and that blonde haired boy holding hands. She will make sure that they are together forever. But first, she needs to know who the boy is, first. "I believe introductions are in order." She said, gaining surprised looks. Just because she valued beauty does not mean she is an airhead.

Thalia nodded and began the introductions with the future group. "I am Thalia Grace, from the future, obviously. You can call me Thals so you don't get us messed up." She said, looking at her younger self.

Nico went next. "I am Nico di Angelo. Again from the future. You can call me Nick."

Annabeth was looking at something in her hand and didn't realize it was her turn. A tear leaked out of her eye and Thals and Nick exchanged worried looks. Thals gently put her hand on Annabeth's arm a gently shook her. Annabeth looked up with wide eyes, as though only now realizing what happened. Thals whispered something in her ear, causing Annabeth to speak. "I am Annabeth Chase. You can call me Anna." She went back to looking at whatever was in her hand, not realizing she gained extremely worried looks from everyone in the room, none as great as Percy's. What happened to his Wise Girl?

The unknown girl seemed to want to break the uncomfortable silence, so she stepped up and began her turn. "I am Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite and charmspeaker." She smiled at Aphrodite who beamed back.

The elfish boy was next. He was the only one in the room who did not seem depressed in any way. He had a huge grin on his face. "I am Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus and fire user." To emphasize, he lit his hand on fire causing everyone to gape.

The blonde boy looked uncertain when he stepped forward, putting all attention on him, except for Anna and Percy, who was watching Anna with a concerned look on his face. The boy swallowed and said, "I am Jason Grace," cue shocked gasps and Thalia looking like someone punched her in the gut, "son of Jupiter and praetor of the twelfth legion." Cue more shocked gasps.

"What is a Roman doing with Greeks?" Apollo asked. The present demigods were slightly confused. Roman?

"The future is really messed up." Jason said, nervous.

Thalia stepped forward then, her eyes on Jason. Everyone looked at her and watched as she ran forward and hugged her missing brother. "Jason! I thought you were dead!"

Jason chuckled and hugged her back. "Like I said, messed up."

Once their reunion was over, the people of the present began their introductions. Since Thalia was already standing, she began. "I am Thalia Grace of the present. Lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus."

Nico stepped forward. By unspoken rule, the ones who were also from the future would go first. "I am Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades and Ghost King." Hades looked proud, making Nico blush slightly.

Annabeth stepped forward then, occasionally glancing at her future self. Piper, Leo and Jason all looked at her in shock, as though they never saw her look like her normal self. They probably didn't. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus."

Grover then started. "I am Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the Wild."

Rachel then stepped forward, while looking extremely nervous. "I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I am just a mortal who can see through your mist thingy." Again, Leo, Jason and Piper looked at her in shock. It was as though they were expecting her to say something different.

Paul's turn. "I am Paul Blofis, I am just a mortal." He seemed delighted saying that though.

Sally then stepped forward, feeling Poseidon's eyes on her. "I am Sally Jackson, clear sighted mortal."

The reactions that got out of the three new demigods were more than what they expected. Piper squeaked, Leo gasped and Jason's mouth dropped open. Sally looked confused as to why they would have such a reaction to her name.

Tyson broke the tension. "I am Tyson! Peanut Butter!" He yelled with a grin.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tyson who was now smiling to himself. They chuckled.

Percy now knew it was his turn. He had a feeling he would get the biggest reaction of all so he purposefully waited till he was last. He stepped up and saw the trio's eyes widen drastically when they rested on him. He smiled. "I am Percy Jackson," they gasped, "son of Poseidon, and savior of Olym-." He was cut off when a body slammed into his; almost knocking him down if it weren't for his fast reflexes. He caught the person who slammed into him and now seemed to be trying to wrap their self around him. As soon as he saw the blonde hair he realized he was holding Anna from the future as she clung to him, sobbing.

He knew his face must have looked priceless, but everyone else's were about the same as his. In fact, Nick and Thals looked like they were holding themselves back from doing that themselves. Anna continued to sob and Percy's instincts kicked in. He always seemed to have an uncanny ability of comforting Annabeth. Ever since they first met he always seemed to know what to do when she was upset. He tightened his arms around her and rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture. He kept whispering "Shh" knowing that will somehow sooth her. And it did. After a few minutes her crying began to grow softer until she was only sniffling. Percy continued his ministrations until he was positive she stopped. Sometime during all that, Zeus popped them up some couches and chairs so that they could be comfortable. Percy walked toward the biggest couch, Anna still wrapped around him, including her legs around his waist, and carefully sat down, setting Anna next to him. Annabeth looked extremely worried about her future self's behavior toward Percy and feared something happened to him. It would explain a lot. She sat on the other side of Percy, after the way her future self acted, there was no way she was leaving his side.

No one else made to sit down, they just continued to watch Percy and Anna. The futures were looking upset and Nick and Thals still had that strange longing look as they stared at Percy. The present people were now extremely worried and slightly horrified. What happened to make Anna act like that towards Percy?

Percy continued to rub Anna's back as she rested her head on his strong chest. Her hand still curled around the last thing he gave her before he disappeared. Just sitting there, smelling and feeling him again, was enough to make Anna want to cry. But she stopped herself. She knew she was in the past and he was not the Percy that she lost, but essentially, he was still Percy. She pulled her head away from his muscled chest, circled her arms around his neck, and pulled. She could see the surprise on his face right before she kissed him.

Annabeth gaped at her future self who was now kissing a very bewildered Percy. She was not the only one. Everyone, except Nick and Thals, had their mouths to the ground and were looking with wide eyes as the daughter of the Wisdom Goddess and the Son of the Sea God kissed. Percy, though still looking bewildered, made no move to end the kiss Anna initiated. After another minute of Anna kissing Percy passed, she finally stopped. She had a huge smile on her face while Percy could only gape while his cheeks started to turn red. Anna giggled, completely opposite of what she was like when she first got here. She looked around and noticed everyone's faces, especially her mother's murderous expression. Reality seemed to crash back into her and her eyes widened when she realized what she did. She quickly let go of Percy but did not move away from him. She would not be able to be separated from him now, she couldn't. Her cheeks flushed and she looked at the ground, not wanting to see everyone's faces anymore.

"Sorry." She muttered so lowly only Percy could here. He gently nudged her with his foot, unnoticed by everyone else, letting her know that it was okay. They always were good at their silent communications.

Thals decided to save her embarrassed best friend and sat next to her. "So, are we going to read this book or not?" She asked loudly, taking the attention off Anna.

Zeus got over his shock and cleared his throat. "Y-yes, let's begin the reading."

Everyone then settled on the couches and chairs. The couch Thals, Anna, Percy and Annabeth were on gained Nick and Grover. Thalia sat on another couch with Jason, Leo and Piper. Sally and Paul sat on a love seat and Nico, Rachel and Tyson sat on the remaining couch.

Zeus grabbed the book and began to read.

**Percy I**


	2. Percy I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**PS. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that all the other characters that were with the present demigods in The Last Olympian disappeared when the light did. I totally forgot about those guys! So, sorry**

**SO BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPORTED AND TAKEN DOWN SO MANY TIMES I HAVE TAKEN AWAY MOST OF THE BOOK. I LEFT THE FIRST AND LAST TWO WORDS IN A PARAGRAPH OR SENTENCE SO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT IS HAPPENING. I ONLY KEPT THE IMPORTANT SENTENCES WHOLE. IT CAN GET CONFUSING BUT I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE. SORRY.**

"Percy I," Zeus began.

**The snake-haired ladies were starting to annoy Percy.**

Anna, Thals and Nick stiffened. They would finally find out what happened to Percy for all these months. Anna felt her hand clench the small object, reassuring herself that Percy has to come back to her. After he gave her that, he had to.

Percy raised his eyebrow. What sort of monster did he annoy this time? Apparently Thalia, Nico and Grover thought the same thing.

"Geeze Perce, what monster did you piss off this time?" Grover asked, chuckling. Percy huffed while everyone else laughed. Leo, Piper and Jason, however, were trying to understand that statement. Just how much trouble did Percy get into?

**They should ... Bargain Mart. **

The Gods looked worried, along with the present people. They just stopped a war, now it seems like something else is going to happen in just a few mere months? Why can they never catch a break?

**They should ... police ****car ****in Martinez.**

Hermes and Apollo smirked.

**They **_**definitely **_**... Tidan Park.**

Annabeth and Anna looked to be the most worried out of the demigods. They were both sitting with their backs ramrod straight, their jaws were clenched and they were both pale.

**No matter ... dust bunnies.**

Percy ignored the weird looks he was getting from most of the group. The only ones not looking at him weird were Thalia/Thals, Nico/Nick, Annabeth/Anna, Grover, Sally and Poseidon. (I will call them the 'group' from now on when needed)

Nico chuckled, causing everyone to turn to him. "Only you, Perce, would think of monsters as large evil dust bunnies!"

The rest of their 'group' laughed with him, while Percy mock glared at them.

**He couldn't even seem to outrun them.**

The 'group's' eyes widened. Percy was an extremely fast runner, he must be exhausted.

**He reached ... than that.**

Now everyone was looking worried, including the future people.

"That is much faster than our time." Jason said, grimly.

**The past ... personal low. **

Percy looked disgusted in himself, causing everyone to laugh at the face he was making. "How can I eat that? Those are disgusting!"

Annabeth patted his hand, a smile tugging at her lips. "There there, it will all be over soon." She mock soothed.

Percy glared at her as the others laughed.

**His clothes... monster slime.**

"Ew!" Aphrodite shrieked, a disgusted look upon her face. Many had to cover their ears at her high shrieks and Piper's face was burning in embarrassment. Why couldn't her mom have been Athena?

**He'd only ... ladies-**_**gorgons,**_

"What!" Annabeth and Anna yelled, causing everyone to jump.

Percy rubbed his sore ears, a result of having them both on either side of him. "What is it wise girl?"

Annabeth opened her mouth to explain, when she stopped. She looked around the now quiet room and saw something confusing.

Anna's eyes were red again and her lip was trembling, as though she were seconds away from bursting into tears. Nick and Thals were looking at Percy with painful expressions, while Jason, Piper and Leo were looking at him with shock.

Percy frowned, confused. "What's wrong?"

Leo pointed a shaking finger at him and exclaimed, very dramatically, "How are you not dead?"

Percy's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Jason looked at Anna hesitantly before he answered. "Well, anyone who tried to call Anna Wise Girl, was knocked out and had her dagger at their necks. She threatened everyone who called her that."

Percy raised his eyebrow while Annabeth was looking even more worried than before. "I've always called her wise girl. It's my nickname for her."

The trio looked shocked. "Well, that explains it then." Jason said.

"Explains what?" Percy exclaimed. He was getting sick of how they acted towards him, he wanted an explanation. Now!

The trio looked at Anna nervously. "We should probably let the book explain." Piper said, wringing her hands.

Percy huffed and turned back to Annabeth. "So what were you going to say?"

She looked at Anna nervously before talking. "The gorgons, they were Madusa's sisters," Percy and Grover sucked in a breath, not noticing the curious glances thrown their way, "they faded centuries ago. I have no idea how they can be back. It shouldn't be possible!" She exclaimed, frustrated in her lack of knowledge.

Percy squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

**they called ... bite him.**

Everyone who knew about the Styx incident, breathed a sigh of relief, while the others were looking at Percy with suspicion, awe, jealousy, and shock.

**But Percy ... a way.**

Poseidon gulped, along with Sally. They were worried about their only son.

**Where to run?**

**He scanned ... filthy demigod.**

**Farther west, San Francisco Bay glittered under a silvery haze. **

Anna stiffened. He was that close?! She could have found him and brought him home! She felt like crying again.

**Past that, ... Gate Bridge.**

**A vague sadness weighed on Percy's chest.**

Everyone looked at him, confused, not understanding what San Francisco means to him. Percy and Annabeth blushed, causing Annabeth to receive raised eyebrows.

Athena frowned. Annabeth lived in San Francisco.

**Something told him he'd been to San Francisco before. **

Percy frowned. "Of course I'd been to San Francisco before. What is going on?"

"The 'futures', except Anna, glanced at each other, worriedly. How was he going to take it when he realizes he loses his memory? Nick and Thals both braced themselves for the explosion they knew was coming.

**The city had some connection to Annabeth-the only person he could remember from his past.**

"WHAT?!" Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Sally and Poseidon all yelled, causing others to jump. The people from the future were surprised as well. How is it that Jason remembered nothing, not even his own name, but Percy remembered Annabeth?

"What does that mean?!" Percy yelled at the people from the future, knowing they know the answer. He could feel Annabeth's hand clutching his with such power that, if he didn't have the curse, would break his fingers. Anna was clutching onto his leg, as though needing a physical reminder that he was here.

Thals looked at him, extreme sadness in her eyes. "You get taken out of camp, two months from now." The present people stiffened. "You were put to sleep for months and when you awoke, your memory was gone. The same happened to Jason, except his entire memory was gone. I don't know why you remember things. It is probably the curse."

Percy stared at her. "Who took me?" He asked, his voice soft, and dangerous.

The people who knew Percy felt their eyes widen at the sign of danger. Thals gulped. "Hera."

Everyone's heads swung around to the Queen of the Gods. The demigods glared at her while the Gods looked surprised. Hera was never involved with demigods, why now? Poseidon had a fierce glare on his face as he looked at his sister. He could feel the ground rumble beneath his feet and the water levels rise down on earth.

"You dare take my son and his memories?!" He thundered, his trident appearing in his hand, pointed at Hera. Zeus glared at his older brother, but was ignored. Hera looked back at Poseidon with a challenging look. She was deluded into thinking that she could control him just because she was the Queen of the Gods.

She was mistaken.

A shower of ocean water shot out of Poseidon's trident and hit her full on in the face. The force of the water was so powerful, it threw Hera off her throne and into the wall, cracking it. The room was silent as everyone looked between the weakly stirring Hera, and Poseidon, whose face was still set in fury. Zeus, who was about to intervene on his wife's behalf, backtracked when he saw his brother's face. The demigods were looking at Poseidon with fear and awe. All of them wishing they had a parent who cared as much about them as Poseidon did to Percy. Percy was smiling at his dad, happy that he cared. He knew his dad loved him, more so than most Gods loved their kids, but he liked it when Poseidon showed just how much he cared.

Poseidon, breathing deeply, vanished his trident. He strode over to Percy and pulled him into a hug, as though needing a reminder that his son was there, safe.

"I will always protect you." He whispered in Percy's ear, though in the silence of the room, everyone heard. Aphrodite had tears in her eyes at the love that was emanating from the two, while everyone was finding it very difficult to look at Father and Son as they had their moment. After a few more seconds of hugging, Poseidon released Percy and walked back to his throne. Hera, healed by Apollo, was sitting in her throne already and flinched when Poseidon came close.

**His memory of her was frustratingly dim.**

Anna's eyes welled with tears, threatening to fall. Percy put his arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly, instantly calming her.

**The wolf ...**** his journey.**

Everyone who knew Percy, stiffened.

**Should he try to cross the bay?**

"Yes."

"No."

Anna and Annabeth looked at each other, along with the rest of the room.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "He would have to cross an entire city to reach the bay, there would be no way he could escape from the monsters for that long."

Anna just looked at her with her depressing gaze. "He could make it." Her voice was soft and had a longing tone in it. "He could make it back to me."

The room got extremely uncomfortable, extremely fast. Percy shifted in his seat while the others shot him glances from time to time. What is going on with Anna? Obviously they became even closer than they are now. Maybe they began dating? Percy's face reddened at the thought. He knew he liked Annabeth, might even love her, but does she? From the looks of Anna though, he didn't really have any doubt.

**It was ... Carquinez Strait.**

Jason, Leo and Piper's eyes widened as they looked at him. No one else in the room seemed at all surprised, which means it must be a daily occurrence for him to do something big like that.

Jason swallowed. This was the guy he was supposed to replace?

**If he ... entire city.**

Annabeth wanted to be smug, but all she felt was sadness.

**He hesitated ... crazy now. **

"Wait!" Thalia yelled, startling a few people. "You mean your instincts get better?" She sounded amazed, though she tried to hide it.

The ones who really knew Percy, knew he already had amazing instincts. How was it possible for him to get better?

**The end ... the hilltop.**

Athena looked thoughtful. It could be…

**The wind ... hissing.**

**Gorgons.**

Anna, Annabeth, Sally and Poseidon looked terrified.

**For the ...**** Roman god. **

The demigods who were Percy's friends, glared. He was no Roman! He was Greek! He was taken from them and they were going to get him back!

**Percy had ... to mask.**

Several people snorted while a few others laughed out loud. AKA Thalia, Thals, Nick and Nico. Only Percy would think and try something like this!

**He scrambled ...**** himself cornered.**

Annabeth and Anna stiffened. Percy tightened his hold on their hands, reminding them that he was still there.

**He stared ... his feet.**

Jason looked thoughtful. The place sounded familiar, as though he had been there before…

**His internal ...**** (as seen on TV),**

Percy received raised eyebrows at this. He blushed.

**and a ...**** pretty bad.**

Anna and Annabeth sighed. "You're going to fight." They said in unison. Percy didn't look at them, too busy trying to hide his blush.

**He cursed and pulled his pen from his pocket.**

"See." They said, again.

Thalia looked at them with a slightly disturbed face. "That's kind of creepy, you know?"

They didn't answer her.

**The pen ... **_**Anaklusmos-**_**Riptide.**

Leo's jaw dropped. "Man! That sounds way cooler than your coin Jason!"

Jason glared at him, but he had to admit it was true.

**He'd woken ... lost track. **

Anna's eyes filled with tears again.

**He'd found ... wolves came...**

"That would be Lupa." Jason said, his memory of her slightly more clear.

**Right next ...**** one – Beano.**

"There is no gorgon named Beano." Athena said haughtily. Trust the Sea Spawn not to know that simple fact.

Annabeth glared at her mother. "His dyslexia probably rearranged the words and made him think it was Beano. He probably means Stheno."

Athena looked at her daughter, shocked. She then glared at Percy, blaming him for her daughter's attitude toward her.

**Okay, her ... said beano.**

Annabeth smirked at her mother, making her quietly fume. "See."

**She was ...**** about her?**

"It gets worse?" Aphrodite shrieked.

**She was ... killed him.**

"At least she's a nice monster." Leo smiled, not noticing the weird looks he received.

**Percy didn't ... were indestructible.**

They laughed. Percy's mind really was comic relief.

**'Try one?' ...**** demigod scum!**

"Well, that might have blown her cover." Nico said, causing laughter to erupt.

**'You've lead ...**** vaporized Medusa?'**

Jason, Piper and Leo's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Jason yelped.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, on my first quest when I was twelve."

Their jaws dropped. During all the months they had been at camp, they still knew practically nothing about Percy. Everyone was too sad to say anything. They did, however, know that everyone considered him to be the greatest hero who ever lived.

And considering all that they had found out in just one chapter, it wasn't so hard to believe anymore.

**Percy stepped ... weekly specials?'**

Annabeth snorted. Seaweed Brain.

**Stheno gave ... 'Can we?'**

More laughter. They had to admit, Stheno was the nicest monster they ever met.

**'No!' Euryale's ...**** a headache.**

Leo nodded in mock sympathy. "Me too man, me too."

Piper slapped him on the arm.

**Of course, ... years ago.**

Poseidon looked offended while the other Gods laughed. Athena and Zeus the loudest. Percy looked at his dad with apologetic eyes, causing him to smile at his favorite son.

**But he ... much sucked.**

The demigods nodded. It truly did suck.

**'How about ... by now?'**

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain." Percy smiled at her, not at all embarrassed.

**'Heroes!' Euryale ...**** most hideous.'**

More laughter.

**'Quiet!' Euryale .. of Achilles.**

The trio gasped. He did what?!

**That makes ...**** the Styx.**

Percy winced. If he didn't remember that, then his memory really was mostly gone. "I can't imagine not remembering that."

The other's looked at him in concern while Nico and Nick were pale. They could still hear Percy's screams echo in their heads when he touched the water.

**Then again, ...**** he survive?**

Thalia looked down, along with Annabeth and Grover. Luke did.

**He didn't ...**** free samples.**

**Hmm**

Thalia and Annabeth's eyes widened. Annabeth's; because she knew how Percy's mind worked, and Thalia's; because he did something similar when he was with her and they were chased by a monster.

**'Reconsidering?' Stheno ...**** and painless.'**

"Yes that will make him eat them." Grover said sarcastically. He had been unnaturally quiet, along with Rachel, Paul and Sally, during the reading. They were, after all, surrounded by Gods. They were uncomfortable.

**'Never mind!' ...**** than Medusa! **

Jason looked at Percy. "Is it really such a big deal for them to kill you? They make it sound like you are the ultimate prize to all monsters."

Percy shrugged while Annabeth answered. "That's because he is." They looked at her in astonishment. "He defeated giants, Titans and two Gods. Along with several armies and the King Titan, Kronos. All monsters want him dead, more than they ever wanted anyone dead before. He is the ultimate prize." She looked terrified at the end of her explanation. Percy squeezed her hand, automatically making her relax. Rachel looked away from them, feeling her heart clench. She knew she never had a chance, but she couldn't help but fall for him.

The trio were looking at Percy with wide, amazed, eyes. He defeated Kronos? And two Gods? Wow.

Hades and Ares were grumbling in the background while Poseidon looked at his son proud, and worried. Sally, too, was looking at her son with worry. He had better be careful.

Paul was still looking at the Gods in amazement.

**Our patron will reward us greatly!'**

The Gods and the present demigods, stiffened. Their patron? It couldn't be Kronos, he was literally defeated just a few hours ago and won't return for some time. So who was it?

**Percy gripped ...**** Gaia, of course!**

They gasped. This was even worse than Kronos, as impossible as it seemed to be.

"What!" Zeus thundered, causing lightning to flash across the sky.

The futures looked at him in sadness. "The war against Kronos may have just ended," Nick said in his usual depressed voice, "but another war will soon begin."

The God looked like he wanted to question him some more but seemed to realize it would be useless.

They continued reading.

**The one ...**** Stheno suggested.**

There were some weak chuckles, everyone still too shocked about Gaia to do anything more.

**'Gah!' Euryale ... in half.**

Some Gods and the trio looked at Percy, impressed. Everyone else acted like it was nothing new.

**He raised ... ****she screamed.**

They laughed.

**Her sister ... un-melting.**

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Percy, causing him to smile.

**'Stheno, you ...**** out cold.**

Many of the Gods looked impressed, while Poseidon looked very proud. The demigods who knew Percy smiled, while Percy looked a little uncomfortable with the looks he was receiving.

**He put ... the hill.**

"I believe," Apollo said with a dramatic swish of his hand, "that that would be me."

Hermes shoved him. "Wrong, that would be me."

They began to fight over who the God of stupid sledding tricks was until Artemis lost patience.

"Quiet!" They instantly stopped. "Now, Father would you continue."

"That was the end of the chapter." Zeus said.

Demeter reached for the book. "Well, we might as well read the next one then. I shall read it." She cleared her throat and turned the page. "Percy II."

**AGAIN I AM SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVIENIENCE BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY. IF I CONTINUE ON WITH THIS THEN I DOUBT I WILL GET REPORTED**


	3. Percy II

**Future Thalia – Thals**

**Future Annabeth – Anna**

**Future Nico – Nick **

**Future Percy (when I bring him in) – Perce**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have made Percy completely badass, which is what will happen in this story.**

**THE THING ... too late.**

"No kidding." Thalia grumbled, remembering a similar situation. Percy smiled at her sheepishly.

**Percy narrowly ...**** the highway.**

The grips on Percy's hands grew tighter.

**The stupid ... power steering.**

Leo looked excited. "That would be an awesome project! I am so going to make one when we get back." Anna glared at him so fiercely, he flinched. "I-I mean, after I finish the boat, of course."

"What boat?" Percy questioned.

The people from the future avoided looking at him, which told him it had to do with his disappearance.

**He heard ...**** nine, eight…**

Sally grabbed Paul's hand, Poseidon looked as though he were about to hyperventilate, and the pressure on Percy's hands would have been unbearable if he didn't have the curse.

**He managed ... the other.**

Thalia marched up over to Percy, drawing all eyes to her. Percy's eyes grew wide when he realized what she was going to do. He was about to warn her against it, but it was too lat. She drew back her arm and SMACK! Struck Percy right across the face.

"OW!" She yelled and clutched her hand to her chest. Percy hadn't even felt anything but he was feeling extremely guilty. Everyone but Grover, Nico, Nick, Thals, Annabeth, and Anna were looking at Thalia in shock and, in Poseidon, Sally and Paul's case, anger.

"Thalia?" Jason spluttered, shocked to his core at what his sister did. "Why did you do that?"

Thalia glared at Percy and he looked at her with a sad and slightly sheepish smile. "If you get hurt Percy Jackson, so help me…" She left the threat hanging, but everyone got the gist. She started to march back to her seat, her injured hand still clutched to her chest, when Percy's strong hand gripped her arm. She glared at him, but he was unaffected (which shocked the trio). He gently took hold of her injured hand and tugged it away from her chest. He cradled her hand with one of his, while his other made a sort of flicking motion in the air. Instantaneously, water appeared from nowhere and surrounded his hand like a watery glove. He gently touched the water covered hand to her wrist. The water began to cover her injured hand, surrounding it with a liquid layer. When her hand was completely covered, the water glowed slightly. It only lasted for three seconds before it faded, leaving the water to drip off her hand.

Thalia looked at him with a grateful expression on her face. She experimentally moved her wrist around, checking for any signs of damage. Finding none, she grinned and went back to her seat.

Everyone who didn't know the extent of Percy's powers (which consisted of everyone but Poseidon, Sally, Grover, Annabeth/Anna, Nico/Nick, and Thalia/Thals) had their jaws to the floor. Poseidon looked at his son, extremely proud. Percy was by far his favorite child out of all the children he ever had. It wasn't just because he was the most powerful demigod in the world (and in his opinion, existence), but because of his kind heart. Who Percy truly was, was the reason he was his favorite.

Jason looked at Percy with astonishment and a twinge of jealousy. The only powers he had was summoning storms, creating lightning, and flying. It looked as though Percy Jackson had multiple powers, each one better than the last. He looked down. How was he supposed to replace Percy? He had been at Camp Half-Blood for eight months now, and he did not even gain a quarter of the respect the campers gave Percy.

**As he ...**_** I'm late!**_

Percy smiled charmingly while everyone else burst out laughing.

"Only you, Percy, would think something like that when falling to your death." Annabeth said, her voice shaking with suppressed laughter. He just smiled at her.

**Miraculously, a gust of wind blew him to one side—**

Suspicious looks were thrown toward the God of the Skies who looked uncomfortable. Finally the staring became too much and he exploded.

"FINE! I don't hate the demigod and don't want him dead!" He yelled, shocking the whole room, especially Percy and Poseidon. "Besides," he continued on a softer note, "Poseidon would kill me if I let him die like that." Poseidon smiled at his little brother, grateful.

**just enough ...**** its magic.**

Leo, Piper and Jason's mouths hung open.

"That," Leo said, still gaping, "is _way_ cooler than your sword Jason."

Jason nodded, though inside he felt bitter.

**He glanced ...**** for climbing.**

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No duh, Kelp Head."

**Percy figured ...**** police cruiser.**

Hermes and Apollo gave him a thumbs up, huge grins on their faces.

**He'd meant ... very long.**

Anna snorted quietly. "That is because you are not a great driver." Percy gave her a fake offended look while Rachel nodded in agreement.

**He glanced ...**** a bunker.**

Jason's eyes grew wide. "That's it!" He shouted, startling several people. "That is the entrance to camp!"

The Greeks looked at Percy, worried. After all, he was going into unfamiliar territory with Romans, who would kill him if they ever discovered his true heritage.

**It might ... athletic shoes.**

Jason looked excited. He could finally hear about his camp and how it was during his absence. He was also wondering who the two guards were and if he knew them.

**The guard ... old-fashioned harpoons.**

The demigods, Hermes and Apollo snorted. They loved Percy's thoughts!

**Percy's internal ... him south.**

Anna and Annabeth gripped his hands tighter.

**So why did he feel such dread?**

Anna looked down. "Because you are in enemy territory." She spoke softly so only Percy and Annabeth could hear her. Annabeth stiffened.

**Farther up ... maybe less.**

Poseidon started to count in his head, trying to calm himself down.

**Part of ...**_** is dangerous.**_

Sally held in tears of worry. She hadn't seen her baby in eight months and was out of her mind with worry.

**"You're right, ... a gorgon.**

Aphrodite gasped. "How can anyone be more horrible than her?!"

**She looked ... three teeth.**

Everyone in the room looked utterly disgusted. She did sound more repulsive.

**"It isn't ...**** close by.**

Anna sobbed quietly, causing Percy to put his arm around her.

**But something ...**** me June."**

Everyone who understood (the Gods and Annabeth/Anna) gasped.

"It's you Hera." Zeus said, shocked. His wife never interfered with demigods, except for rare occurrences. Aphrodite was looking at Hera with horror on her face. How could her mother let herself look like that?!

The demigods, upon realizing it was Hera, glared at her. Anna's glare was the worst.

Hera sat stiffly in her throne, glaring at the demigods. "Read." She spat at Demeter.

**The old ...**** hurt you."**

Annabeth and Anna both grumbled under their breath. He shouldn't care.

**June clasped ...**** the air.**

Thals looked at him with a _Really? _look. He shrugged.

**Then the ...**** second option.**

Annabeth sighed. "You won't do it." Anna, Thalia/Thals, Nico/Nick, Grover, Sally and Poseidon nodded in agreement. Percy's face reddened.

"How do you know?" Piper asked, confused.

"**Or?" ... purple feet. **

"Ew!" Aphrodite and Piper yelled. Piper's face reddened when Jason and Leo smirked at her. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter.

**"I can't ...**** Percy swallowed.**

Percy looked down. Great. He just got done with a war, one which he was in the middle of. It looked like he was going to be in the center of this one as well.

**The gorgons ... of Achilles. **

The demigods gasped. "What?!" They yelled. That was supposed to be impossible!

Nico/Nick were the ones who were the most upset. They spent a year convincing Percy to take the curse, and he will now lose it?

Nico glared at Percy, making him confused. "I spent a year, A YEAR, trying to convince you to dip in the Styx, and you are going to waste it without a thought?!" He yelled, frustrated. Percy and several others laughed while both Nicos steamed.

**You'll feel ... ever known.**

Percy gulped as everyone shot him looks filled with concern. Great, just great.

**But you ... old life."**

Percy sighed. "Yep, I'm going to do it."

Tears leaked out of Annabeth's eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to freeze for a second before he relaxed.

**The gorgons ... was defenseless.**

Everyone snorted.

**At worst, ... hated tests.**

Percy nodded in agreement with himself, earning him some laughs.

**Since he'd ... he'd be_.**

Laughter echoed in the chamber.

"Oh, let me fill in the blanks." Hermes laughed. He sobered down long enough to say, "He was Percy Jackson, from Camp Half-Blood. He felt like shit, and if the monsters caught him, he'd be -!" He was cut off when Artemis shot an arrow that embedded itself in his throne, three centimeters away from his head. He shut up. The demigods laughed at Hermes. Thalia and Thals smiled at their Lady, who smiled back.

**Then he thought about Annabeth, the only part of his old life he was sure about.**

"Awww." Aphrodite, Thalia, Thals, Nico, Nick and Grover cooed. The last five mockingly. Percy and Annabeth blushed. Anna simply smiled softly. She loved him so much.

**He **_**had ...**_** in Berkeley.**

Jason, Leo and Piper snorted. Who knew that the 'kickass leader' was this funny?

**A shadow ...**** killed them.**

Annabeth gritted her teeth while Anna glared at the Goddess. Sally glared too. For supposedly the 'Best Mother Ever', she cared little for anyone else. Including children. After all, she did throw Hephaestus off of Mount Olympus because he was ugly and didn't fit in with her 'Perfect' family. Paul grabbed her hand, causing Poseidon, who was watching her, to look down.

**Somewhere off ... ****giant pelicans?**

Snorts were heard.

**Off course ...**** her forehead.**

"Nice shot." Ares said appreciatively.

**Euryale tumbled ... muttered. "Frank,"**

Ares looked thoughtful. He had a son named Frank in his Roman form who he hadn't claimed yet. Maybe…

**the girl ... ****maybe thirteen.**

Hades frowned. That description sounded familiar to him…

Nico shifted. Nick looked at Annabeth, terrified for his life. She was going to kill him.

**Her sword ... boy said.**

Hades eyes widened. Impossible…

Nick swallowed a lump that grew in his throat. They will find out soon. He wondered how his father would take it.

"**Don't be ... the door.**

Jason shrugged. "Latin is to us, what Greek is to you."

The ones who didn't understand, nodded.

"**Come on!" ...**** Percy concentrate.**

Anna glared at Hera. She was making herself heavier for some reason.

**Behind them, ... to help,**

Hera glared at Percy who stared at her impassively. She looked away.

**but then ...**** good underground.**

Hades just kept getting more and more proof. But that was impossible. She was dead. So how?

**Just keep ... know that."**

"Detention?" Percy, Thalia and Nico said, causing the others to laugh at the cousins. They all blushed.

**"Detention?" Percy asked.**

More laughter.

"You are definitely your father's son." Hestia said fondly. Percy smiled warmly at her. She was, by far, his favorite Goddess. His favorite God, of course, was his dad. Not because he was his dad, though that helped, it was because he was the one God who didn't try and make demigod's lives harder than they already were.

Poseidon beamed at his favorite sister and son.

"**Rome, child," ... in California.**

Thals rolled her head. She missed Kelp Head. More than she would ever admit.

**They kept ... secret world.**

**In the ... studded with spikes.**

**Wooden watchtowers ... quite right. **

"That sounds beautiful." Piper sighed. The demigods nodded, all smiling from the image. Though Camp Half-Blood would always be their home.

**"Camp Jupiter,"**

Percy spoke. "Isn't it weird that both camps' titles have to do with Zeus in one way or another." He received raised eyebrows and elaborated. "Camp Jupiter – Jupiter is Zeus' Roman name. Camp Half-Blood – named after Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

The others blinked, not having realized this before. Mr. D was just grumbling about how both camps were filled with brats so it shouldn't matter what they were named.

Everyone ignored him.

**Frank said. ... off sticker.**

"Hm," Hermes pondered, "I wonder if anyone can buy her now?"

Athena shot him a look, silencing him immediately.

"**I slowed ... dress wet."**

The Queen of the Gods received more glares.

**Percy bit ... useless hippies.**

Hera looked about ready to explode while the demigods laughed. Before she could do anything, Demeter hurried on reading.

**But he'd ...**** shoot him.**

Sally looked really worried now. Along with all demigods, including Piper, Leo and Jason. He sounded like a great guy, they didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

**It's my ... it away."**

Nico and Nick huffed. A whole freaking year! Wasted!

**Percy was ... Annabeth, Percy thought. **

Anna and Annabeth both smiled. They were his strength. Just like he was theirs.

**He forged ... with caffeine. **

Jason looked at him with wide eyes, along with Piper and Leo. "You get energy just by getting wet?"

Percy nodded and shrugged.

Leo looked at him in awe. "That is seriously cool dude."

**He reached ...**** caught him.**

Gasps erupted around the room.

**They swooped ... one way. **

The ones who knew Percy smiled. Here comes ass-kicking Percy!

**Percy thrust ...**** Percy's movements.**

Jason, Piper, Leo, Paul and Rachel's mouths hung open, their eyes wide as they looked at Percy. How powerful was he?!

**The giant ... his task.**

Poseidon winced, knowing his son would be treated poorly at the camp. The Romans never did like Neptune.

**He made ... to normal.**

Hermes and Apollo whooped.

**Percy stood …vulnerable.**

Percy flinched. Even though he only had the curse for a very short time, he had already gotten used to the feeling of being indestructible. He hated that he would lose that.

**In the ... at him. **

Grover laughed. "Just like your first capture the flag, eh Percy?"

Percy, Annabeth and Anna laughed.

**Only the ... his name.**

Percy looked confused. He didn't know any Romans, did he?

**Percy focused ... black hair.**

He shook his head at the looks he was given. She didn't seem familiar.

Jason, however, felt a spark of recognition.

**Percy didn't ...**** his sword.**

Leo snorted.

**Hazel was ... much respect.**

Jason, Leo and Piper looked at him, astonished. They were even more baffled when they saw the Gods looked unsurprised. Was Percy Jackson usually this disrespectful to Gods? If he was, how was he still alive?

"**Juno, huh?" ... the battle.**

Uneasy looks were passed around the room. What did Hera mean by 'Death must be unleashed'? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

**Do not ... each hand.**

"Gorgon blood." Athena stated. Anna frowned at the book. He better give those to Percy. He won them after all. Plus, they could help him get his memory back.

**Percy had ...**** Twelfth Legion.**

Jason smiled. It was Reyna. "I know her." He told the others.

**And…no, ... her eyes.**

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in confusion. Chance was, if she did meet Percy before, then she probably met Annabeth.

**But he ...**** with him."**

The non-gods, besides Poseidon, stiffened. What did she mean by that?

"**What do ...**** to kill."**

Before anyone could ponder that sentence, Anna had her dagger at Jason's neck. "Promise me," She growled, pushing the dagger further into his neck, almost cutting it. "Promise me that they won't hurt him."

Jason tried to edge away from the dagger, without success. "I don't know." She dug her dagger deeper, causing a drop of blood to leak out. Before she could do anything more, her dagger was ripped forcefully from her hand. Only one person could get her weapon away from her. She spun around and came face to face with a calm Percy. She tried to grab her dagger back, but Percy was ready for that. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and held her to his chest, his arm wrapped around her stomach and other arm, restricting her movements. She was not uncomfortable though. Percy would never do that to her. He was always aware how much strength he used in training and in moments like this. He leaned his head down until his lips touched her ear, causing her to shiver.

"You need to calm down Wise Girl." She instantly deflated at the use of his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it in eight months. She calmed down and stopped struggling, letting Percy lead her back to the couch they just vacated. They sat in the exact same position as before, her head resting on his shoulder while he held both Annabeths hands. She felt guilt seep into her stomach when she noticed Jason was rubbing his throat and small flecks of blood coated his fingers. He smiled at her, letting her know all was forgiven. She sighed into Percy's shoulder, inhaling his ocean scent. She always loved the way he smelled.

Zeus cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality and the realization that everyone had been looking at her. Anna blushed.

"Now then," Zeus looked a little uncomfortable, but he continued. "I believe that was the end of the chapter?" He asked Demeter, who nodded in confirmation. "Then who would like to read next?"

Athena raised her hand, earning her a few shocked looks. She rolled her eyes. "Just give me the book." Demeter handed the book to her and she flipped to the right page. She cleared her throat and began. "Percy III."


	4. Percy III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**"PERCY WASN'T... was lucky." **Athena read.

Anna snorted, drawing attention to herself. "Of course you aren't afraid of ghosts. You've been to the Underworld how many times? 5?"

The only ones surprised were Jason, Piper, Leo, and Rachel. They never heard of someone, who wasn't a child of Hades, that had been down there that many times and lived.

**Half the people in camp were dead.**

"Nice place." Thals commented with a raised eyebrow. Jason blushed.  
**Shimmering purple ... those unicorns?**

"Unicorns?" Nico sounded disgusted. "I thought Romans were tough?"

The 'Roman' glared at him.

**None of ... at Percy. **

Nick's lips quirked a tiny bit. They would definitely know about Percy.

**A few ... turned invisible.**

Annabeth's eyes scrunched in thought. "Graecus? Greek?" She asked Jason who nodded.

**Percy wished he could turn invisible too.**

Annabeth smirked at him, causing him to roll his eyes. Anna saw and had to look away, clutching the small object even tighter. She dearly wished she could put it on…

**After weeks ... him uneasy. **

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Kelp-head, attention always made you uneasy."

He shrugged, accepting her words because they were true. He never was quite comfortable with attention.

Athena rolled her eyes.

**He stayed ...**** Percy said.**

Anna gave a small smirk. "You're going to say something stupid to lighten the mood, aren't you?"

A light blush appeared on his cheeks. He refused to look at her which made her chuckle lightly.

Thals gave a small smile. "That is something you would do."

**"Like…smaller than real gods, but larger than apartment gods?"**

Everyone laughed at how right the two girls were. Percy's blush darkened.

Annabeth punched his shoulder lightly with a grin. She would never tell him this but she loved how effective he was at lightening the mood with just a few words. All the while making it seem accidental when she knew it was not. That was the reason so many people thought Percy was not smart, even though he was actually really bright.

She would never tell him this though.

"**They're ancestral ... burly frame. **

Jason shook his head at the glances thrown his way. "I don't remember him. He's probably new."

**He looked ... so agitated." **

Nico rolled his eyes. "Only Percy can agitate ghosts just by showing up." Hades grumbled at the true statement. Percy just shrugged.

**"They're staring ... isn't Greg."**

"You did it again." Thalia smiled. Even though she now knew Jason, her full brother, was alive, she still loved Percy like a younger brother. He was the only one who knew her greatest fear and secret. She trusted him with her life, and that is not something she trusts to just anybody.

**"**_**Graecus," **_**Hazel ...**** from there?"**

"Maybe." Poseidon smiled, ignoring the irritated glare Athena through his way. He winked at Percy, who smiled.

**"Don't know. ...**** Frank hesitated.**

Grover's eyebrow rose. "I don't think he could figure it out that fast."

**"What?" Percy ...****—an enemy.**

The so-called graecus scowled darkly.

**I wouldn't ...**** ARE HERE!**

The "children" laughed while the "adults" looked amused.

**For certain ...**** laurel wreath.**

"Wow." The Greeks whispered. Jason smiled smugly.

"**Your headquarters?" ...**** after dinner."**

"War games?" Percy asked. Jason nodded.

"It's like capture the flag, just a little different."

Nick had to restrain a snort. The war games were _very_ different to capture the flag.

**The thought ...**** and geeks."**

"Hey!" Jason shouted, glaring at the book as though the people in it could hear him. "_I_ was in the Fifth Cohort! What is wrong with it?"

**Several kids ... ****"Yes, Reyna."**

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Hey Jason?" He nodded at her to continue. "Does Reyna have a boyfriend?"

He looked at her warily while the others tried not to laugh at how that sounded. "Um, I don't think so… Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "She would make a good hunter, that's all."

Jason stiffened at the thought of Reyna becoming a hunter. Piper noticed and scowled at the floor.

**He hurried ...**** million times).**

"And you listened?" Annabeth asked in mock disbelief. Percy stuck his tongue out at her. Anna clutched the small object in her hand even tighter as she witnessed first-hand how she and Percy used to be. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

**The floor ...**** or something. **

Jason raised an eyebrow. After everything everyone told him about Percy Jackson he assumed he would be a dense goofball with extreme stupidity, loyalty and bravery. He did not expect him to actually be observant and smart on the inside.

**In the ... bad side?**

The room was filled with laughter again. Percy always could lighten up a room with just a stray thought.

**In the ...**** they would.**

The Greeks scowled at the floor. The Latin meanings should not be popping into his head! He was Greek! They weren't going to let the Romans take the one person whom had affected them all.

**He almost ... stupid question.**

"No, really Perce?" Nick asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Percy blushed and glared.

**Reyna set ... her before.**

Percy's brow scrunched trying to remember a 'Reyna'. Annabeth too, had the feeling the name was familiar though she was having trouble placing it.

**Her hair ...**** the empire.**

Thalia coughed. "Um, no offense, but it sounds like the Roman demigods aren't doing much." Jason glared at his sister. The Romans were the ones who destroyed Kronos' throne! He had to fight a Titan hand-to-hand! How was that not doing much?! Thalia, seeing her brother's glare sighed. "I mean think about it! They have a cozy little camp where they stay for pretty much their entire lives! They're brought there when they are young and trained but they never really leave! They stay in their safe little camp while we Greek demigods go out in the world and fight monsters on a daily basis just to survive! We don't have a safe haven like that! It just seems to me that for all their talk about how Romans are so much better than Greeks, they prefer to stay safe in a protected city where they can raise families without fear and we have to do all the fighting, surviving, protecting and serving that they were meant to do in the first place!"

Jason blinked in shock. When she put it like that it made the Romans seem like cowards compared to the Greeks. The Romans don't even go searching for other demigods themselves, they just rely on Lupa to do it which would be really hard for one person/wolf to handle.

Thalia was right.

**She'd spent ... as a wolf.**

Anna winced and clenched her fist tighter, the small ring almost cutting into her palm. She hoped that her Percy hadn't changed too much. She loved him as he was; the ring was proof of that. She just wanted her Percy back so that he would keep the promise he made her.

Together Forever.

**When she ...**** mention Annabeth.**

Annabeth and Anna both looked hurt, though Anna more so. Why wouldn't he want to mention her?

Percy flushed. He had an inkling on what his book-self was thinking…

**It seemed ...**** something stupid.**

Percy's and Annabeth's eyes widened. This was solid proof that they were dating in the future. The kiss Anna had given Percy upon arrival had only meant that something happened to Percy. After all, Annabeth had kissed Percy before when she thought he was going to die, yet they weren't dating. Yet.

Thalia, Nico and Grover had a different reaction though.

"YES!" The three jumped up, fists pumping in celebration as the five year long wait was over! They began to dance around the room yelling "finally" over and over while the others watched them in amusement, well, all except Athena who looked as though she swallowed a lemon. Percy and Annabeth blushed. They weren't that obvious, were they?

Jason, Leo and Piper looked at the three dancers with shock and bemusement. Just how obvious were Percy and Annabeth?

Poseidon was smiling, not in the least bit perturbed at the fact that it was Athena's favorite child his son is dating. Percy was happy with her, which was why he always approved of their friendship even though Athena still resented it.

Sally was smiling widely. Her baby boy was going to date the girl of his dreams! She had known they were perfect for each other ever since she first met Annabeth.

Aphrodite was beaming. Her favorite couple since Helen and Troy were finally together. Yay Percabeth!

**She must have kissed me a lot, Percy thought.**

The dancing teens finally stopped only to burst out laughing at Percy's thought.

"Tell me about it." Thals grumbled with a small smile on her face. "You couldn't go anywhere without seeing them making out! It was worse than Silena and Beckendorf!"

Percy and Annabeth paled. They were worse than _that_?!

Anna blushed and glared. "Hey!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the mostly silent Anna. "We had five years of pent up sexual tension so excuse me if we made out sometimes!"

Percy and Annabeth blushed so deep they looked like the Ares cabin. Everyone else laughed.

**He feared ... risk that.**

Percy nodded slightly, still red from before. That was exactly what he had been thinking.

**Reyna spun ... bag lady.**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy for once in your life take a complement!" Percy pointedly looked away from her.

**Reyna studied ...**** of monsters."**

"No kidding." Grover grumbled. "You attract more monsters than any demigod I've ever come across! I think it's because most want revenge on you in some way or another."

Percy shrugged. That would certainly explain a lot.

Piper's eyebrow hitched. "Why would monsters be after you for revenge?"

Nico laughed. "Because Percy killed most of them!"

The three's eyes widened. Killed _most_ of them?!

**"Yeah," Percy ... I smell.**

Grover shrugged. "You smell like fish, Annabeth smells like dusty books, Thalia and Jason smell like ozone and Nico smells like death. Personally, I like your smell the most."

Percy grinned at the others smugly which was promptly cut off when Annabeth glared at him.

**"Reyna almost ...**** a polygraph?"**

"That's something your dad would say alright!" Apollo laughed, joined by Hermes. Poseidon smiled at his favorite son who smiled back.

**Reyna stood. ... her head. **

"What?" Thals asked.

Jason looked thoughtful. "I think it was when she brought me there when I was a baby." He shrugged.

**"I've only ... Especially now." **

Percy glared. "And what's wrong with Neptune?"

Athena rolled her eyes.

**"What's wrong with Neptune?" Percy asked. **

Percy blushed while the others snickered. At least he will never lose his faith to his father.

**"And what ...**** rid of it.**

Anna smiled slightly. He remembered, though subconsciously, how important camp Half-Blood was to him.

**He just ... a trident.**

"When you came to camp." Annabeth said.

**Another displayed a miniature Golden Fleece.**

"Saving Thalia's tree."

**The third was etched with the design of a maze,**

"Battle of the Labyrinth."

**and the ... around it.**

"The Titan war and those who died." Anna finished as the past demigods never received that bead yet. They all looked down in sadness.  
**The beads ...**** Reyna asked.**

"How did she know about your sword?" Artemis narrowed her eyes. Contrary to belief she did not hate men. She just never met one who was worthy enough to be liked. That is, until she met Percy Jackson, the young boy who was willing to jump off a cliff to reach his best friend, who was a girl. Ever since, she held a soft spot in her heart for the young hero and would always protect him. She would never tell Apollo though, that would be a nightmare.

**Percy checked ...**** even rarer."**

"It's not rare." Nico snorted.

Jason scowled slightly at the floor. Why were the Greeks' weapons better than Romes'. Why did they have unlimited amounts of Celestial Bronze, while Romans had to scrape by with whatever Imperial Gold they have. It wasn't fair.

**"Imperial gold?" ...**** seen Jason."**

Jason looked away from the glances thrown his way. This was the first time Jason had been mentioned in his own home. It saddened him slightly.

**She turned ...**** replaced him?"**

"Wait!" Anna bolted up from her lounging position. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. The others from the future weren't much better. "Eight months?! That's how long Percy's been missing! But Jason was awake almost the entire time! It was mentioned that Percy only woke up two months ago! He's been asleep for six months!"

The ones from the present gasped. Percy paled at the thought of sleeping for that long.

**"He might ...**** a colleague.**

Jason blushed and Piper glared. He was confused right now. He had history and some feelings for Reyna, but with Piper, he felt so free, so happy, and he definitely had strong feelings for her. He knew that if he was forced to choose, it would be Piper and he knew he would possibly ruin his friendship with Reyna forever. He sighed and grabbed Piper's hand, causing her to blush.

He had chosen.

"**Elections only ... five days." **

Thalia raised her hand, halting Athena's reading. "I have a feeling Kelp Head is going to make a stupid remark right now."

Percy glared but didn't argue. He had a feeling she was right.

**Percy frowned. "You have a feast for **_**tuna**_**?**_**"**_

"See." Thalia smirked and Percy glared.

"_**Fortuna," **_**Hazel ...**** would melt.**

"Oh, you mean your _Seaweed_ Brain?" Annabeth asked innocently causing him to stick his tongue out at her. She giggled causing Jason, Piper and Leo to gape in shock. They still couldn't get over how different Annabeth was when she was with Percy.

Unfortunately, Leo decided to open his mouth after being silent for so long.

"So let me get this straight." He pointed at Annabeth who narrowed her eyes. "To get you to stop being all Annzilla on us, we had to stick our tongues out at you?"

Piper and Jason slapped their foreheads. Apparently Leo didn't realize it was Percy that affected Annabeth.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow menacingly. "Annzilla?"

Leo gulped. "N-nothing, nothing at all! I'll shut up now!"

**But Reyna ... your past."**

Annabeth and Anna stiffened. "What did she mean 'lets you live'?" They asked.

Jason glared. "Octavian." He growled. "He is not someone you want to be friends with. In fact, he doesn't even have friends! He has followers! He is obsessed with power and has been craving the praetor-ship for years! He believes he is better than everyone because he is a descendent of Apollo and can 'see the future' which he in fact does not see at all."

Everyone looked disgusted as he described him. Apollo especially looked horrified to be related to him.

Hera sighed. "Well, we should continue on. I'll read."


	5. Percy IV

**Future demigods:**

**Nico – Nick**

**Thalia – Thals**

**Annabeth – Anna**

**ON THE ... coffee merchant.**

Being around Argus so much, a two-headed coffee merchant did not surprise them in the least.

**Percy inhaled ... Imperial golden.**

The demigods that knew Percy rolled their eyes fondly. The ones from the future had a longing glint in their eyes.

**He watched ...**** at camp?"**

The Greeks frowned. That really wasn't fair. The Greeks were the ones dying and risking their lives fighting monsters while the Romans stayed in their little safe haven.

"**Roughly."**

"**And_ ..._**** been busy."**

Apollo and Hermes smirked widely. They were _always_ busy.

**Hazel laughed. ...**** impossible dream.**

Percy nodded. "It's something I haven't thought about since I discovered I was a demigod."

The Gods frowned, especially Poseidon.

"**These Legos—"**

Thals and Nick snorted.

"**Legacies," Hazel ...**** "You'll see."**

Jason, too, made a sour face. He really hated Octavian.

**That didn't ...**** be alone."**

Percy, Thalia, Thals, Nick, Nico and Jason stared at the floor in sadness. They knew what that was like. Though now Thalia/Thals doesn't sleep in the Zeus cabin, Jason is now alone. Percy sometimes gets a roommate, aka Tyson, but almost all the time, he was alone. Nico doesn't even have a cabin. At least, not yet.

**Percy felt ...**** perhaps?"**

"**Vitellius,"**

Jason grimaced. "Ugh, Vitellius. Trust me, stay away from him. He's not like Octavian, but you don't want to be around him for any amount of time."

**Hazel said, ...**** clean stables?"**

Annabeth smirked. "Yes, yes, and yes."

Leo rose an eyebrow at Percy. "You clean stables?"

Percy blushed. "It was one time and I had to so that we would survive! They were flesh-eating horses too! Had no respect for a son of Poseidon." He pouted.

They all laughed at him.

"**Yes, yes, and no," Percy said.**

"Um," Thalia laughed, "I think you missed one Percy."

"**Who are ...**** your help."**

Leo rose his eyebrows, impressed. He liked this girl. Nick saw his look and scowled. He better stay away from his sister!

**The ghost's ... ****Percy said.**

"Armed with Lightning." Jason translated.

"'**Armed with ...**** always known.**

Annabeth sighed exaggeratedly. "I wish you were that easy to convince the first time. It took forever before you believed anything I was saying."

Percy made a face at her which she copied, both smiling.

Anna's fingers tightened on her ring. The emeralds bit into her flesh, but she didn't flinch. Oh how she wished she could put it on her finger. Later.

"**And you're ...**** favorite view."**

Thalia frowned. "You two must have been at least a little close with the way she's reacting."

Jason frowned too. "I think we were kind of close. I'm not entirely sure."

**They stopped ...**** the parks.**

The demigods sighed. It just wasn't fair. Their entire camp was centered around practicing and fighting. The Romans got to actually live their lives there. _It just wasn't fair._

"**You've got ...**** the legion."**

The Greek demigods scowled at the floor. Jason looked uncomfortable.

**Adult demigods. ...**** Death isn't—"**

"Her brother?" Annabeth asked thoughtfully. "I thought she said she would be alone if they lived like us, separated by parents? Why didn't she mention a brother?"

Nick shifted uncomfortably. They were going to find out and Thals and Anna were going to kill him.

**She was ...**** to Percy.**

Leo grinned. "Hey, Anna…"

Anna glared. "No."

"But-"

"No."

**The elephant ...**** about something.**

Anna smiled softly. "You always were good at reading people."

Percy smiled too. "Yeah, like on our first quest. In the truck?"

Anna, Annabeth and Percy smiled. Grover hid a smile by turning his head. They had thought he was sleeping, but he was actually listening in. At the time he couldn't believe Percy got Annabeth to open up about her home life. She never even talked about it to Thalia and Luke. That was the moment when he knew that they were destined to be together, as corny as that sounds.

**Hazel pointed ...**** of the road.**

Grover perked up at the mention of satyrs.

"**Hazel!" one ...**** for denarii.**

Everyone looked at Grover who was spluttering incomprehensibly. "That is outrageous! How dare they call themselves satyrs! That is an insult to us!"

Jason grimaced. "They don't call themselves satyrs. They're fawns."

Grover glared, which was pretty menacing for a fun loving goat. "IT DOESN"T MATTER!"

Percy moved quickly. He jumped up and grabbed Grover's arms and positioned them behind his back, keeping him from moving. He whispered something inaudible in Grover's ear which, miraculously, managed to calm him down. He let go of Grover and returned to his seat while Grover grumbled to the floor.

At the curious glances thrown his way, Percy just shrugged. What he told Grover was between them.

"**Hi, Don," ...**** work, and—"**

Grover glared menacingly at the book which was pretty scary for a satyr.

"**Don," Hazel ...**** Percy asked.**

The demigods laughed and the more relaxed Gods snickered. Apollo winked at Percy causing him to laugh harder.

"**Yeah. So?"**

"**Nothing." Percy ... the camp?"**

Grover nodded stiffly, still glaring.

**Don bleated. ... camp! Hilarious!"**

Hera quickly continued reading before Grover could explode. He looked pretty close too.

"**Fauns are, ...**** I love her!"**

Leo pursed his lips in a tight line, desperately trying not to laugh.

**The faun ... for denarii.**

Grover smiled slightly. So, Percy would subconsciously remember him. That made him feel better. Percy was, after all, his best friend.

**Don looked ...**** a diamond.**

Annabeth frowned, something stirred in the back of her mind. She had a feeling she knew what that was about but she couldn't think of it.

Hades shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea how she could be alive.

"**Come on, ..****. "Don't ask."**

Anna smiled slightly. "That won't stop Percy. He'll only wait until she least expects it, then he'll ask again."

Percy shrugged. The method works.

**They walked ... ****of Rome."**

"Well," Percy said, sounding disgusted, "I'm not going there now."

Annabeth, Anna, Nico, Nick, Thalia, Thals and Grover laughed as everyone else looked at them confused. Ares looked furious at Percy who either didn't notice or didn't care, most likely the second.

"Why don't you want to go?" Jason's voice was slightly harsh. He didn't like it when people dissed his camp.

Percy smirked. "Let's just say… Ares and I don't get along all that well."

Jason looked at the God and saw the look of absolute fury on his face. He quickly looked away.

**Percy wasn't ... feel angry.**

Annabeth groaned all of a sudden.

"You're going to get into trouble with his Roman half now, aren't you?"

Percy shrugged. "Most likely."

She rolled her eyes fondly. She wouldn't want him any other way.

**He pointed ...**** most awesome?"**

Poseidon smirked as his brothers scoffed.

"You wish." Zeus grumbled. He and Hades look to their children for support but both the present and future versions of their kids were studiously not looking at them. Thals was fiddling with her tiara, Nick was examining his skull ring, Thalia was playing with a ball of lightning and Nico was more concerned with the dirt of his shoes.

Poseidon's smirk widened.

"**Um, not ... the door.**

And now he winced. The Romans still hated him for whatever reason.

Percy was stunned for a moment before he felt anger course through his veins. His father deserved respect! The Romans were going to pay for this!

Jason was toying with a loose thread on his shirt. He didn't want to look at anyone and see their reactions. Especially Percy. That kid was scary.

**Percy peeked ... moldy apples.**

Percy's anger grew.

**His heart ...**** his veins.**

Poseidon frowned angrily. "It appears that I have been trying to contact you, but was blocked." He glared at Zeus.

Anna blinked back tears. She remembered waking up in Percy's cabin a few months after he disappeared and seeing Poseidon sitting on one of the bunks, a picture of her and Percy at the beach in his hands. He confessed that he had been trying to find his son and get in contact with him but Zeus would not allow it. He blocked all access to Percy from everyone, even the Gods. All except Hera of course. That day, she and Poseidon became close. They bonded over Percy's disappearance and he was now like a second father to her. It hurt her to see him so distressed over Percy's situation. She wanted to give him a hug like she would his future self, but she was afraid of what her mother would do.

She rolled the ring between her fingers, keeping it hidden from sight.

**He reached ... the altar.**

Percy and Poseidon smiled at each other.

"**Hey…uh, ...**** one of us."**

Anna glared. He was not one of them! He was a Greek! Always will be!

**He felt ...**** Hazel asked.**

"**The master bolt," Percy said.**

Anna, Annabeth and Grover smiled widely. Maybe he was getting his memory back…

Jason looked at him, confused. "How do you know that?"

"My first quest was to find Zeus' master bolt, which he blamed me for stealing even though I didn't even know I was a demigod at the time." Percy rolled his eyes.

Zeus glared at him.

"**What are ...**** I guess."**

They sighed, disappointed. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy.

**The kid ...**** his eyes,**

Jason glared. Crazy was right.

**like he'd ... less crazy.**

Grover looked like he was about to commit murder.

"**Percy," Hazel ...**** small animals?"**

Leo snorted before shutting up, seeing Grover's scary glare directed at him.

**Octavian looked ...**** Percy asked.**

Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? This is the guy who tells your future? By murdering stuffed animals? The oracle is so much better!"

He received strange looks from everyone in the present. How could a mummy be better?

Piper slapped him for almost revealing the future.

**Octavian stepped ...**** remember who."**

Noticing eyes on him, Percy sighed. "I was probably thinking of… Luke."

Annabeth and Thalia winced. Anna and Thals, however, remained unaffected. Hermes' face scrunched up in grief. After all, Luke had only died a few hours ago for them.

**"Possibly my ...**** the legion?"**

Apollo moaned and dropped his head into his hands. He was ashamed of having a descendent as sad as this.

**Hazel spoke ...**** of oracles.**

The Greeks smirked smugly. Rachel felt this strange feeling in her stomach. As though it was she they were talking about. But that was impossible. She was a mortal… right?

**Now, if ...**** for them—"**

Jason frowned. "That would be a disaster if Octavian obtained them. He would abuse the knowledge and mold it for his own means."

Apollo looked furious at his descendent. You cannot control prophecies!

"**Because Reyna ...****_ must fall_****—****_"_**

The demigods from the future winced while the present ones looked confused.

Thals explained. "The Oracle delivered that prophecy right after this war. It is very important."

Percy swallowed. He knew, in his very bones, that he was involved with this prophecy as well. Can't he ever get a break?

Annabeth grabbed his hand in a vice grip. She realized the same thing.

"**Yes, yes." ...****_ of Death."_**

Apollo frowned, trying to decipher what it means.

"**I—I know ...**** fond of it.**

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover laughed. Rachel smiled. Such a Percy thing for him to do.

**Octavian turned ...**** Hazel snapped.**

Jason's eyes widened. They thought he was dead? That wasn't good. If Octavian gains praetor… that would be disaster.

"**You're the ...**** to me."**

Percy shook his head. "He is too addicted to power. A leader who craves nothing but power is not a leader but a parasite. He would destroy the camp within a few months."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How do you know _that_?"

He shrugged. He knew what power does to people, and the people surrounding them. He had seen it firsthand. He never wanted that power.

**Hazel clenched ...**** be true."**

"He's blackmailing her." Paul hissed. He had stayed quiet throughout the reading as he felt very uncomfortable in a room full of Gods and demigods and he was only one of three mortals, but he couldn't stay quiet with this. He was a teacher after all. Sally gripped his hand.

Percy looked angry as well. Hazel had been nothing but nice to his future self and she didn't deserve to be treated in such a way.

Nick and Hades had a dangerous glint in their eyes. No one threatened their family.

**Percy slipped ... a blade.**

Annabeth smiled. "You always were very protective of your friends. Even people you had just met."

Percy smiled at her and held her hand.

**Hazel took ...**** is here."**

Nick stiffened. Oh no…

Anna and Thals were going to kill him, if Percy didn't do it first.

**Hazel stiffened. ...**** the others.**

Nick's eyes narrowed. Next time he's at the camp, he'll scar Octavian for life for messing with his sister.

**Now, if ...**** his knife.**

Thalia smirked. "I like this girl."

Nick rolled his eyes. He always knew Thalia and Hazel would get along well.

"**I ****_hate ..._**** meet you."**

Nick winced. No, he wouldn't want to see Percy like that. Percy was too important to him for him to see him without his memories. To see him without his memories would be like stabbing a knife into his stomach. He wants their Percy back.

**Percy didn't ...**** the hill.**

Suspicious glances were thrown towards Hades and Nick.

**Standing in ... aviator jacket.**

The glances started turning to glares at Nick. That sounded too close for comfort.

"**Hey," Hazel ...**** should know.**

Anna and Thals were glaring murderously at Nick, their hands forming fists. The ring bit into Anna's palm, almost drawing blood. She didn't notice.

**The kid ... black sword.**

Percy had a hard face as he looked at Nick.

**For a ... a searchlight.**

Nick couldn't bare to look at anyone, especially Percy. He wouldn't be able to tell Percy anything, Hera had forbidden it.

"**This is ...****"I'm Nico Di Angelo."**

"NICO!" Thals and Anna yelled before moving simultaneously. They both jumped on him and pulled him to the floor, punching every inch of him they could get as he yelled for help.

Percy jumped to his feet, about to pull them off Nick when something glinted from the corner of his eye. Something shiny was laying on the floor in front of where Anna had been sitting. Crouching down he lifted it off the floor only to almost drop it in shock.

It was an engagement ring.


	6. Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy's mind seemed to shut down. He gazed, unblinkingly, down at the very expensive ring nestled between his fingers. The band was silver and wove over two diamonds, in-between which a beautiful emerald sat.

Percy was vaguely aware of the fight occurring just ten feet from him but he couldn't bring himself to care very much, even though it was the person he considered a younger brother being the one who was getting beaten. His breaths were coming in short, shaky gasps as he tried to comprehend what this meant. He had noticed, during the reading, that Anna had been fiddling with something small in her hand but he hadn't given it much thought. Now, however, it was all he could think about.

Was this why Anna had been so distraught over his disappearance. He knew it would be extremely hard - he almost lost his mind when Annabeth had been kidnapped and that was only for a short while – especially now that they had begun dating, but this would explain things a little better.

Percy was jostled back when a small and familiar hand wrapped around his arm, shaking it slightly. He snapped his head around to Annabeth who was looking at him in concern. His mind was still moving sluggishly which made him too slow to hide the ring. Annabeth's grey, sharp eyes zeroed in on the beautiful object before they became as large as drachmas. Her face became a deathly shade of white and she seemed to share Percy's problems with breathing.

"I-Is that…?" Annabeth whispered, as if she were afraid that talking any louder might make the ring disappear. Percy swallowed hard, dislodging a particularly large lump in his throat, and nodded. Annabeth gave a soft, shuddering gasp, her eyes taking on the tell-tale signs of wetness. "Then…" She slowly turned her head toward her future self who, along with Thals, was still beating up Nick.

Percy grasped her hand, squeezing reassuringly. "I know." He, too, spoke no louder than a whisper.

Annabeth reluctantly tore her eyes away from Anna and looked beseechingly at Percy. Her tears barely held back. "Do we ask…?"

Percy bit his lip hesitantly. He didn't want to bring attention to Anna, especially if she didn't tell anybody about it, but he didn't think he would be able to continue reading until he knew the whole story. He wouldn't be able to stand reading about his future self who had proposed to the girl he knew since he was twelve without knowing how or when. After all, apparently he was taken in just two months, which means sometime during those two months he proposes. TWO MONTHS! He had to know, he had to understand. Looking at Annabeth, he knew she felt the same as he did. He nodded.

Nobody noticed their exchange, everyone's attention was dedicated to the two girls beating the snot out of the son of Hades. Anna was gripping Nick's hair and was bending his leg at a very uncomfortable angle while Thals looked to be trying to tie Nick into a pretzel. Apollo and Hermes were sharing a bag of popcorn they had poofed up, Ares was cheering on the fighting, Athena was looking disapprovingly at her daughter, Poseidon, with anger written on his face, was cheering on the girls, Hades was glaring at the girls but he didn't intervene, he knew it wouldn't fully stop the girls, and the other Gods were just looking bored.

Jason, Piper and Leo were looking at the girls in shock. They hadn't seen Anna like this since they first met her and she threatened them with death unless they handed over Percy Jackson. Grover was looking satisfied as the young boy continued being pummeled. He, too, was extremely angry that the boy never told them where Percy was, as he could see that is what happed by the futures' reactions. Sally and Paul were staring at the scene in shock, along with Rachel. They were unsure on how to react. Tyson was just sitting and grinning, not really knowing what happened but was prepared to jump in if it looked like Anna was getting hurt. He liked Anna, she was his friend, and he knew his brother cared for her above almost anything. He wouldn't let her get hurt.

Percy shook his head at the scene before yelling, "Everyone STOP IT!"

The fighting, along with all sound, ceased as they turned toward Percy. Percy, however, only had eyes for Anna. He looked at her desperately, eyes wide and hand slightly shaking, he held the ring up. "Explain Anna. Now."

Anna looked at the ring and her face turned white as a sheet. The others noticed the ring as well and looked confused, excited, angry and baffled before they, too, turned to Anna for an explanation. The only ones who didn't seem surprised were Thals and Nick. Nick looked depressed while sporting a black eye and bloody nose while Thals bit her lip and tried to prevent her tears from falling. Anna started shaking as tears welled in her eyes as she looked at Percy. "I-I don't th-think that would – "

"NO ANNA!" Percy cut her off, his voice turning slightly angry. "I want a straight answer. I deserve a straight answer." He looked toward Annabeth. "_We_ deserve a straight answer."

Anna looked like she was about to fall apart any second but Percy didn't let up. He couldn't. He had to know. Anna took a deep breath.

"It was during our two month anniversary." She began, whispering as though she couldn't make herself speak any louder. "Percy, my Percy, had set up a romantic picnic on the beach with roses and candlelight. It was romantic and fun and comforting. We started to talk about the future and we both wondered if we would even have one. So… he made me a promise." Her tears were cascading down her face like tiny waterfalls. "He… he gave me this ring," she pointed to the ring, still held by Percy, "and promised me that whatever happens, we will be together. The ring is a promise for our future. Mine and Percy's future." She sobbed.

Percy's hard expression crumbled so fast it gave people whiplash. "Anna… I'm so sorry. Not just for making you tell us but for… for breaking my promise." He looked down, tears stinging his eyes.

Annabeth gasped. "No… Percy…-" she was cut off, however by a brilliant white light and a voice, a voice everyone in the room knew. For it was a voice that had just spoken previously.

"Meet my friend Terminus! He's a God!"

And there, standing atop a Giant, was a slightly battered, bruised, bloody and OLDER Percy Jackson, holding the head of a statue above his head before smashing it down onto the Giant below him, rendering him to dust.

When the dust cleared, older Percy (Perce) was standing in the same spot, still holding the statue head as he looked around in a slight daze. His gaze reached Hera and he growled at her before continuing his observation of the room. He noticed how there were two Nico's and Thalia's and a younger version of himself and Annabeth. He flexed his fingers on the head when he saw her. He reluctantly looked away from her and turned to his father.

"Dad, what happened?"

Poseidon said nothing. He just continued to look at his future son with shock along with most of the room. Perce began to become impatient when a shaky, scared voice penetrated his ears.

"P-Percy?"

He whipped around, knowing that voice anywhere. There she was, gripping a pillar like it was her lifeline and staring at him like she would a ghost of a loved one.

Perce's voice became strained as he croaked, "Annabeth…"

They surged forward. Anna wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands went to his hair and Perce's hands went to her lower back to keep her up. They kissed.

They had no idea how long it had been and they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together again. After several minutes, or hours, they didn't know, they separated. They refused to let go of each other but they knew that Perce needed to know what was going on. Anna dragged Perce over to the couch where their younger versions were sitting and joined them. Percy was looking at Perce and Anna with wide eyes, Annabeth was as well.

Aphrodite was crying at the love she felt from the two future teens, Poseidon was grinning at his son's happiness, Athena was scowling and the rest were simply bored.

"So…" Perce looked around the room, "what'd I miss?"


End file.
